Big Voice small person
by Neal-Illustrator
Summary: "Okay, boys you are all going to pretend that you didn't see that because I don't want Ryou to quit because he got embarrassed! I will talk with him about his singing on the trip to the competition, but until then no hinting, speaking of, or even thinking of making him sing again! Got it!" Mai scolded. (Singing!Fic) (Tendershipping)
1. Welcome to choir

"How did you ever convince me to do this Marik?"

"Pure wit and brain power!"

"No, seriously."

Marik and Bakura made their way through the dead halls of the school searching for the choir room. Weeks ago Marik got in his head that the both of them should join their school's boys' choir club and, like ever harebrained idea that Marik gets stuck in his skull, it was instantly shot down by Bakura. But Marik was persistent in his job of pestering the hell out of Bakura about it until one day he snapped and agreed to Marik's idea. So all of that pestering, a great amount of Bakura cursing, and dragging said albino having to be dragged to an audition they had made it into the choir club.

"I don't want to do this." Bakura whined as the duo stood before the choir doors.

"It will be fun!"

"That doesn't make me want to do this anymore!"

"You get to meet people. You need more people in your after school life besides me."

"I hate people during school why would I want them after school?"

"Just shut up and come on!" Marik burst through the doors, with Bakura in tow silently cussing as he was dragged. Several other students stood in the room chatting since the leader of the activity seemed to be running late. Marik immediately spotted Yugi and left Bakura on his own to shuffle about the room awkwardly before he found a chair and sulked in it.

"You! Why are you here?" Yami growled to the spikey haired albino that had taken a seat beside him.

"Oh stop your tough guy act you spiky haired dolt! What's you problem anyways? Oh, wait let me guess. Are you still pissed at Marik and I for stealing your leather pants in the locker room and you having to chase us about the gym in only your winged kuriboh boxers?" Bakura asked in a monotone voice but that didn't take away from the large grin on him lips. Yami was getting very red in the face but Bakura couldn't quiet tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"You are such a moron I was trying to have a civilized conversation with you!"

"Wow you need some work then if that is how you start conversations."

"Don't test me!"

"Bring it on I need a reason to get kicked out of this dumb club."

"Hey, whoa! Calm down guys you both just got here!" Marik said pulling Bakura a couple steps away from Yami who was also being pulled away but by Yugi.

"So um….Bakura I never pegged you for one to join this kind of club…..what rang were you put in?" Yugi asked nervously trying anything to distract the two enemies.

"Alto," Bakura ground out as he was reminded of his stupid auditions. He was forced to sing a modern pop- love song and he almost threw up as he sang it.

"Superspecialawesome so is Yami! I'm a soprano and Malik is our baritone!" Bakura stopped really listening to the midget after he said superspecialawesome but still nodded as if he cared.

"So these are the only people in this club?" Bakura asked cutting off the rambling Yugi.

"No we have accompaniment and our instructor isn't in just yet. She always comes in late since she is just getting off work and the band already knows how to lead us in our warm ups," Malik said as he twirled around a set of scissors and that simple action was making every a little uncomfortable.

"Joey just texted me. They will be in here any minute," Yugi said not bothering to look up from his phone as he texted back a reply.

"Accompaniment?" Bakura asked as Marik draped his arm over the brit's shoulder and who pushed it off in disgust.

"Yes accompaniment and I'm pretty sure your well aquatinted with one of the member of the little band," Marik said as he made a suggestive look toward Bakura who just look at him in confusion.

The choirs doors burst open and a thick Brooklyn accent filled the room, there was only one person in the whole school with an accent like that. Joey Wheeler. He strode in, head high, with a guitar case slung over his right shoulder and a pick between his teeth. He was yelling back to Tristan who was randomly tapping out a tempo in the air with his drum sticks. The last to enter was Ryou, he made a beeline for the piano, which was located in the front of the room. Without missing a beat Marik bounced down from the raisers and over to his best friend almost knocking him off of his chair in his oh so elegant glomp.

"Ryou~" Marik said in a sing song voice, "I made it into choir! Isn't this great?"

"Y-yeah, Marik but….um….why is Bakura here?" he asked quietly glancing in the fellow albinos direction.

"My genius self-managed to con him into joining choir with me!" Ryou didn't both asking how long it took to convince Bakura, of all people, to join a competitive choir group. Once Joey, and Tristan were ready to start warm ups Marik left the piano and got back on the raisers with the others as they started warms ups. This lasted a good five minutes up until the choir door burst open once more.

"Good to see you all working so hard. Now that you're all warmed up let's get this show on the road!" Announced the woman who had burst open the choir room doors and strode across the room. She had long curly blonde hair and she was sporting a rather reveling shirt.

"Hi yah Mai," Tristan called from behind his drum set. Mia was the instructor for the competition show choir at the school.

"Okay I know all of you know that our new additions that made it past auditions are Bakura and Marik and that is great and all but we need to get them up to speed on all the songs and dances," Mai said handing each a think folder overflowing with papers.

"Whoa whoa wait no one ever said I had to dance too!" Bakura protested as he fought with the papers in his hands.

"Must have slipped my mind," Marik said with an innocent look on his face.

"Well you're in now and you can't quit because if you do I'm hunting you down and taping you to the back of the choir bus," Mai said with a deadly glare sent in the spikey haired albino's way. Bakura wasn't the brightest at the school but he knew never to fight with a woman, especially Mai.

"Okay Ryou you can start with our first song. We have a lot of work to do," Mai called over her shoulder. Ryou nodded flexing his fingers before he started to play.


	2. Sky Fall

"Urgh! Stop Stop Stop!" Mai cried in frustration as she stomped her foot, "Marik you are not on the right key! Bakura pick up the speed you are going to slow! Yugi Yami you guys aren't sharp enough on the dance movements and Malik can you put the scissors down for one second and join the group!"

This week Mai was running all the boys to the ground, not because she was an evil dictator when it came to music but it was because they had the qualifying rounds of their first competition and they got two brand new additions to their little group. They were already having trouble before they had to teach everything a new to Bakura and Marik but she was glad they decided to join since they had pretty nice voices.

It had been a long week of practicing and Mai could see that each of them wanted to be resting or enjoying themselves away from the school. She was thankful for their dedication since without it she would be sitting here alone. She glanced at her watch to see it was coming up on six o'clock and none of them have gotten to even stop to eat since they started practice right after the last bell.

"You know what guys? Why don't we pick this up on Monday and l will take you all to dinner down the street at the diner. But, promise me that you all will practice really hard over the week end," there was a loud cheer and she doubted that any of them had heard anything about practice. Hey, boys will be boys and once you say anything about food everything else goes unheard. As everyone was packing their things she saw Joey, Tristan and Ryou conversing by the piano.

Mai strode over and tapped Joey on the shoulder, "You guys know that you are invited too, right? You are just as important to this choir as they are" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, we know but we wanted to just practice a couple bits before we packed up for tonight, isn't that right Ryou?" Joey said with a wink in the young albino's direction.

"Yeah…practice right!" Ryou piped up with a nervous laugh. Now this was just odd to Mai, Joey and Tristen usually jumped at the chance for a free meal but she guessed some extra practice wasn't that bad.

"Okay, if you all insist but don't stay to long we will be saving you all a seat at the diner," She waved to the trio as she left with the gang of guys at her heels. Bakura had heard their conversation and took one last glance over his shoulder at the trio who were still waving their goodbyes to the singers.

"Come on Bakura!" Marik's shrill call echoed from out in the hall and with that he propped the door on its stopper and left.

"I thought they would never leave" Tristan said rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, "So how about we get started!"

* * *

With the Boys

All the boys were conversing with one another as they walked down the halls to the front door where most of them were parked. They were just about to make it outside when Yugi stopped them dead in their tracks.

"Wait! I forgot my book bag!" He cried, "I have all of my drivers ed work in there. I promised Mr.A I would give it to him tomorrow before driving practice!"

"Procrastination much?" Bakura commented earning a glare from Yami and Yugi.

"Hey I can run back with you to get it,"Yami offered and Yugi nodded.

"Urgh come on we are starving can you guys hurry it up!" Mai called as they disappeared down the hall.

"I don't really want to wait but I'm guessing we have to," Malik said and Marik nodded sadly.

Only a few minutes passed and the group spied the two star haired boys sprinting back toward them at high speed.

"Did you get your bag Yugi?" Mai asked the out of breath youth who skidded to a stop just before he slammed into Yami's back.

"You got to come and see this!" Yami called breathlessly practically dragging everyone back toward the choir room as Yugi caught his breath.

"Why are we going bac-" Bakura was cut off by the sound of a piano being played. Simple chords were being hit and each one bounced off the hallow walls making it seem like the notes were washing over you. The enveloping piano was soon followed by a voice.

_This is the end._

_Hold your Breath and count to Ten._

_Feel the earth move and then hear my heart burst again._

That voice! It was beautiful it was so alluring. Down the hall everyone ventured making sure to stay silent not wanting to interrupt the beautiful voice. As they made it closer to the choir room the music grew loader as did the voice which was easily soaring over the sound of the piano.

_For this is the end_

_I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

_So overdue I owe it them._

_Swept away, I'm stolen._

Everyone was lined up against the wall peering through the crack in the door trying to get a glimpse of the person with the alluring voice. They knew for sure it wasn't Joey since everyone had heard him try to sing and swore it sounded like cat claws on a black board. It couldn't be Tristan because, come on, it's Tristan and he hates slow songs. Suddenly the drums steady beat accompanied the voice as the hook began.

_Let the sky fall_

_When it crumbles_

_We will stand tall_

_Face it all together_

_Let the sky fall _

_When it crumbled_

_Will stand tall_

_Face it all together _

_At Skyfalls_

_At Skyfalls_

That's when everyone saw the source of the voice. Behind the piano was Ryou with his eyes closed he slowly swaying to the song as his hands ran over the keys. His voice filled the empty space in the large room.

"No Frigging way!"

"That can't be Ryou!"

"Whoa"

"Own you stepped on my hand!"

"Sorry!"

"Shut up all of you he's starting again!" Mai ordered the boys.

_Let the sky fall_

_We will stand tall at skyfalls!_

_Oh_

"Holy Ra! That is power!" Yami said absentmindedly as the song died with the light ringing of the piano keys. Joey and Tristan came into view patting Ryou on the back their laughter ringing in the room.

"Still perfect bud now all yah gots to do is show that to Mai," Joey said and Ryou blushed.

"N-No I couldn't! I'm sorry you guys have to stay back and help me," he mumbled and the two traded glances.

"We volunteered to do this Ry don't be sorry besides you are amazing! Now why don't we head down to the diner?" Ryou nodded and started gathering up his papers while the other two packed up their equipment.

"Come on! Move it boys!" Mai said dragging all the boys back to the doors.

"Wait why?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah did you see that?" Marik cried as they got to the front doors.

"Okay, boys you are all going to pretend that you didn't see that because I don't want Ryou to quit because he got embarrassed! I will talk with him about his singing on the trip to the competition, but until then no hinting, speaking of, or even thinking of making him sing again! Got it!" Mai scolded quietly. All of those boys nodded furiously without a single verbal complaint. The band members walked in to see everyone still there but brushed it off when Mai said they wanted to just wait for them.


	3. Tormenting 'Kura (Fluff bit)

Malik was terrorizing the waitress by speaking in many different languages and throwing a mini tantrum every time she walked by, while Yami and Yugi conversed in the corner about card games BLAH, BLAH,BLAH, BLAH! Anyways, Mai was scolding Tristan and Joey for eating like pigs in a public place and the two either weren't listening or couldn't hear her over the sound of them sucking up all the food that came into sights. Bakura and Ryou were having a nice little chat about simple things like, their parents, their old homes in England, favorite bands and all that what not. Bakura was shocked to find out that he and Ryou were not very different from each other at all and he would be relishing in that fact if it were not for Malik who was making hearts and kissey faces as he watched Bakura and Ryou. Ryou didn't see it but Bakura did and swore the next time Ryou blinked he was going to chuck his food at Marik.

"'Kura you okay?" Ryou asked seeing that Bakura was glaring heavily behind him. Ryou turned to see Marik quietly sipping his soda with a smile on his face.

"It's nothing Ryou," at that moment Ryou's phone began to buzz. He checked the number and quickly excused himself from the table saying it was an important call. As soon as Ryou was out of eyes sight Bakura flicked Marik in the side of the head.

"Ow what the hell?" Marik said rubbing the red area on his forehead.

"What is with all this suggestive crap Marik?" Bakura hissed under his breathe not wanting the others to really hear.

"Oh sorry 'Kura," Marik said in a crappy fake British accent before he broke down in laughter.

"Hey shut up no one calls me that!" Bakura hissed.

"Why does Ryou get to call you that?" Marik questioned, "Why does he get special treatment?"

"No reason!" Bakura snapped back hiding the blush rising to his face.

"Right," Marik said as Ryou came back.

"Everything alright Ryou?" Yugi asked seeing Ryou come back.

"Yeah it was just my dad calling in from Egypt saying he was going to be there for another year or so on a dig," Ryou said sliding back into his chair between Marik and Bakura who were still having a stare down.


	4. Done before we started (Tea Bashing!)

**NOTE: (okay i'm a tea/Anzu basher so please don't kill me over it)**

**Oh and Marik's little sass attack was something I got when my friend and I were joking around as Bakura and Marik**

_Enjoy_

* * *

The few weeks that the choir had before the competition flew by quickly and Mai was rather impressed by how the group had improved in such a short time. But the improvement of the group wasn't the only thing that had caught her attention. She had started to notice that Ryou, Joey, and Tristan were staying after to practice more and more. She wanted to confront Ryou about his singing at the right time so he wouldn't freak out and quit leaving them without a pianist. She wanted to wait until after they finished the first competition to just play it safe.

They all had to take a bus ride over to the competition center where they would be all day long. Sadly, they were pegged to go last right after that all the (highly school funded) preppy schools' teams. Being set dead last was like a death sentence in this competition since the judges stopped listening after the fifth group the boys would really have to blow the judges out of the water if they even wanted a shot. This year they had to sing two songs, one of them as a group and another has to be a solo. They had to have one song done by a female artist and the other by a male artist and a dance routine was required for only the group song. Mai believed that their routine would set them in the top choices, not number one, but pretty high up there.

While they waited to preform Mai had the boys practicing nonstop for half of the day while the other half they spent in the auditorium watching their competition. The group watched as bad luck stuck each of the teams in various ways. The first couple of groups had forgotten the words and one of the groups soloist had a mental breakdown right in the middle of her song.

"Okay boys those one more school then it's your turn to shine!" Mia said and the boys nodded with nervous smiles.

Just then a presence made the temperature drop in the room, Mia snapped around when she heard the snooty little laugh that she knew all to well. Before her stood none other than Tea, the most "talented" singer for her all girls group. Personally, everyone thought she couldn't sing at all and she was as dumb as a rock but despite all that her and her group were the champions for the last two years.

"Why, do you guys even try anymore?" Tea asked the boys and her little cronies laughed.

"'Cuz we can kick your-" Joey little outburst was halted when Tea put her hand up to his face.

"I was addressing the singers you untalented mut!" She said as she popped her gum. Tristan had to hold Joey back from killing the girl no matter how much they all hated her they couldn't risk getting kicked out before they even started.

"Step off you half-wit," Marik barked. Marik, the only one with enough sass to talk back to these girls.

"What did you say bottle blonde!" One of the girls called and Marik scoffed.

"Honey you wish it was bottled unlike yours mine is real," Marik said hand on hip with a hair flip.

Bakura was actually quiet shocked by how vicious these groups were getting.

"Ryou, does this happen often?" He asked and Ryou chuckled.

"Just about every time they we meet each other," Ryou said as Tea stomped off after losing a name calling match with Marik.

"Just you wait!" she called over her shoulder as she walked onto the stage with the rest of her team. Yes there were way more people in her group than Mai's but a lot of them couldn't find their way out from under a blanket so Mai had no worries that was until they got to the solo. Tea was singing the cup song and Marik looked like he was about to jump on the stage and kill her.

"She stole my solo! I'm going to kill that little-"

"Marik calm down you guys are on now go out and do your best I'll think of something okay?"

"But Mai we don't have any practiced solos done by a female artist!" Yami commented.

"I know just get out there okay! I said I would think of something! Alright?" she scolded and they all filed out onto the stage. Just as the boys were entering Tea and her group made their way over to Mai laughing.

"Guess we will see you all at the next competition, oh, wait no we won't," she strode off laughing leaving Mai heartbroken. Ryou watched from the corner as Mai slumped down in a chair in utter defeat she had been working so hard for so long to get them to the top and now she would get shot down right before they even started. From Where Ryou stood he could see the small gathering of sleepy teams and weary judges who just seems to not be paying attention to anything besides their phones. The group song was coming to an end and Ryou glanced from the judges to Mai. He knew what he had to do. The song ended and the boys got a less than satisfactory grade, the judges always graded the last team the hardest and it was showing. The boys walked off to see Mai, they all knew it would take a miracle to pull their score up but without a solo they were pretty much disqualified.

Ryou walked over and whispered to Joey and Tristan who perked up and rushed onto the stage followed by Ryou who had slipped away from the group without anyone knowing.

"Mai I can go tell them that we can't go on," Yugi said with a reassuring hand on Mai's shoulder.

"Hey where is Ryou?" Malik questioned.

* * *

what song do you think I had Ryou sing?

Feedback if you want...it helps...


	5. Tough Lover

**NOTE: The song in this is a chopped up version of Christina Aguilera's version of the song Tough Lover from the movie Burlesque**

**I lost a bet with my friend and this is what she came up with to be the song...when I was writing it I couldn't stop laughing since I was listening to it as I wrote...so please listen to it too. **

* * *

Ryou saw how tired everyone was and he knew just what to do. He informed Joey and Tristan of what he was doing and they fully backed him. As Ryou waited for the go ahead from the judges he spotted Tea and her group laughing at him already. He shut his eyes tight as soon as he heard the go ahead. 3…..2…..1 He took a deep breath.

**Off stage**

"Someone get him off of the stage!" Marik said.

"I'll get him!" Yami called but Mai stopped them both.

"Wait!" she watched him take a deep breath.

_I need a tough lover (yeah yeah_

_ I need a tough lover (oh Ohh)_

_I need a tough lover ( yeah yeah)_

_ A tough lover (yeah)_

That alone silenced any sound in the whole auditorium and everyone was paying attention now. Ryou shook lightly but continued his song.

When he kisses me I get that thrill when he do the wiggle I wont keep still

_I wanna tough lover ( yeah yeah)_

_Thought lover (Whoo)_

_I need a tough lover _

Once the music picked up you saw the energy in the room skyrocket. The boys back stage all stood their mouths hung wide, Mai was the only one smiley fondly for she could feel the hate coming from Tea. And did it felt good.

_ The seven sisters got nothing on him_

_I'm talking about a lover that's fast as the wind._

_Everyone will talk about how he got me fixed_

_It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist_

_He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass_

_Don Juan ain't got half the chance._

Ryou didn't even look like he was trying as he swung from a high note to a low growl. When the song ended the place was in an uproar. A perfect score which brought Mai's group just above the cut line.

Ryou waved shyly to the crowd before scurrying off the stage with Joey and Tristan. Once he was off the stage he was stuttering and stammering out an apology to Mai.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want all of your work to go to waste! I'm so so sorry! Please don't kick me out-"

"Kick you out?! Are you mad?" Yami cried.

"Oh Ryou you are our saving grace!" Mai cried hugging Ryou with tears in her eyes.

"Um you're welcome…" he said unsure.

"Wow…how did you? Where did you?" Bakura asked in pure shock at the shorter albino.

"I have always been able to do that," Ryou said blushing with a shy smile. Ryou was swept up by the rest of the choir members off toward the bus. Marik slid up next to Bakura with a cheshire cat smile.

"Will you look at the time!" Marik called holding up his arm.

"Marik you don't have a watch," Bakura said with a glare.

"Why look at that it's YAOI O'CLOCK!" Marik called before running off while Bakura chased him with a deadly look in his eyes and a blood red face.

* * *

**Back on the bus**

Once everyone was on the bus home bound they had managed to calm themselves down from their previous shock of Ryou's voice but Bakura was still trying to strangle Marik. He would have had a perfect opportunity when Ryou feel asleep with his headphones on if it weren't for the fact the bus jostled them to the point where Ryou's head ended up on Bakura's shoulder. Marik grinned with a sickly suggestive grin the whole time and the only think Bakura do was growl.

"Oh,boys," Mai called from the drivers seat, "I was wondering if you would all be willing to do something for the pep rally? We have a lot of time from the next competition and maybe if you guys get enough people to like the choir then we might get more funding." There was a round of cheering and approval from the boys and Mai grinned to herself. Oh if they knew what she was planning.

* * *

**Note: What do you think Mai's plan is?**


End file.
